The Federated Heroic Technocracy
The Federated Heroic Technocracy 'The Faction' The Heroic Technocracy, or fully known as the The Federated Heroic Technocracy, is a dangerous Mindscape incursion on the southern most part of the main island. This is possibly one of the largest, and well trained incursions to ever reach the island. In total a body count of over 453 thousand creator forces have been subdued and or killed in the fight against this foe. Currently, Creator spies have been able to only unveiled the name of the leader of this Mindscape faction as Bud Simms of Mind Dimension: 344157632846284985 -A:226572256722567842. He has been very successful in claiming the entirety of the Skull Forest. Currently, they are in possession of powerful weapons that have a great edge over Creator Forces, border tensions are extremely high, advisory to any Creator Forces that operate in this area. Teir four weapons required to operate in this territory. 'The Leader' The leader of this powerful faction on the southern edge is known as [http://the-somber-stratagem.wikia.com/wiki/Bud_Simms Bud Simms]. He is an avatar of power through his people. In the death of his mortal self, his followers imbued him with attributes of a true hero of his people. More on him in a private report. 'The Military' The Hero military relies on heavily trained a deadly Spartan like army. The infantry are trained from the early age of 8 years old some times, and receive THE BEST post-collapse military training. The Hero military doesn't just rely on costly and expensive troops, we also employ a large guard amount to enforce local laws. In these times though, training may even be sooner, to just ensure the best odds against our Creator Enemies. 'Infantry Units' Immortal The Immortal is a Elite Swordsmen, Marksman, or Steel Wraith who has shown great battle talent and skill on the field. These men and women are loaded with the rare Fractionized X-01 Mrk III power armor, or, in higher supply, the LKA // OKI Mrk II, or a T-45D Power Armor suit. Depending on the type of person, the LKA // OKI armor is made some what to fit the person. Usually going to the heavier troops like Berserkers and Elites. Showing the best of their class and knowledge to hurt people, they are loaded with hand crafted 20mm semi automatic cannons, several grenades of differing traits, (Frag, Incendiary, High Explosive, and Flash Bang) And a regulation pair of firearms either being a service rifle with accompanying pistol or a service sniper or a service LMG with a shotgun. Knight: This is the person to fear in close range melee combat, they carry a powerful sword and shotgun combonation to solve conflicts up close. And they are clad in re-forged steel armor that has been polished to a shine. They are nearly immune to melee damage and civilian ammunition. In recent times the Hero's have been adding new classes to their regiments, and general refinement of troops has begun. First there is the Berserker, and then there is the Elites. Both are of equal class and height in achievement to behold. Berserker: A berserker is the heavy weight in skill, power, and brute strength. These men and women are the strongest the Hero's have to offer, and are said to be tanks in human skin on the battle field. Either wielding a Bear-Bone war-hammer, Or a LMG, then coated in a dense layer of thick steel armor seemingly impervious to low caliber military AP rounds. The last known ammunition type to penetrate this armor was a 9mm AP round. These people are insanely tough and resilient to a pounding. So their only default is that they are slow and clunky on the field of battle, although I reckon you would too with over 70 pounds of armor alone on your body. They are slow and require a long time to get to a place, but once there is your worse enemy on the field. Elite Swordsmen: A swordsmen is one thing, a sword swinger. But an Elite is something else, these people are the Most deadly close ranged personnel in a sword fight. They are feared for a good reason, as you will loose your head before you unsheathe your weapon. Boasting medium armor, similar to a knight armor, with the only difference is they wear a short flag pole on their back, showing their insignia to all for show. They boast a straight blade, Handel balanced, katanna along with a delicately engraved custom shogun that fires a total of four 12G shotgun rounds at once. Albeit they are hand loaded each time, their shotgun is legendary, like their blade and skill. Their weakness is ranged attacks and high caliber weapons. Ranger: This is the ranged unit of the Hero's and with good reason. Either carrying a .308 sniper rifle, or a compound bow with a 5x scope on, they prefer to secure a large area at once. They are deadly accurate and powerful riflemen. They have light armor, usually consisting of leather, or small sections of cover with steel. Recently the class of rangers has been seeing a lot of new bodies, and two new classes to fall in to. First, is the Marksmen, some one who carry's around a medium ranged semi-auto scoped battle rifle. And the second is the Night-Hawk, a deadly long range sniper with a large gun. Marksmen: These men carry around not just a rifle in to the line of duty, but have shown their ability to fight at long range, and short range effectively. Carrying a DMR (Designated Marksmen Rifle) that can be modified to fire a rare .44 or a more common 7.62 AP. A hand crafted pistol that fires common 10mm rounds. And a combat knife for the shortest of range fighting. They consist of light armor that is breathable, and still insulating, usually going with a hard leather flight jacket, or a light bullet proof vest. Their DMR uses a optimal zoom scope from 2x to 8x at most, and boasts a quick reload magazine for the .44 . And a 4x to 6x zoom with a extended mag of 7.62 ammo users. Usually wearing lightly armored steel around the chest, arms, and legs they prefer to stay light on their feet and agile to avoid gunfire. And for assault mission they are given red dot sights along with an optional laser pointer for ease of aiming. Night-Hawk: The Night-Hawk is the longest range sniper within the Hero troops, and is very rarely seen in person. They fire the largest caliber weapon in the entire county and with good reason. Lugging around a Barrett M99 these men fire the most rare and powerful Anti-Material firearms on the eastern seaboard, and with good reason. These men are only to protect Bud himself, and are only stationed in high watch towers with many eyes with them. Usually accompanied by two or three other snipers with lower caliber weapons they form a tight nit group that can handle nearly all ranges except up close and personal. Armored with a 20x scope at minimal and a laser guidance, they effetely can cover a very large radius with ease and comfort of knowing that they can penetrate the tree that the man is taking cover in, and the other five behind it. They don't wear armor and only carry the M99 for the best ability to deploy and cover as much ground with their rifle. Fumantarian: These are the hardest members of the faction, usually are the best versed in guerilla warfare, survival, hand to hand, and small guns combat styles. They use stealth and agility to their advantage and quickly apprehend and sometimes neutralize targets. They are only used in times of most need. Usually the military spy, or covert agent, they constantly supply Knights or Rangers ammo, weapons, food and water, when the rangers and knights are out on assignment. Steel Wraith: The Steel Wraith is the assassin class of the Fumantarian class in the military. Masters of infiltration, disguises, and murder, they are a politicians' / leaders' worse fear. Boasting hardened light leather combat armor, a tactical knife, and a silenced 10mm pistol, they are not to be underestimated at any cost. All of the best Guerrilla fighters are here at this level usually toppling several bandit clans and gangs before even being considered a Steel Wraith. Initiate: Trainee's of the Hero's. These men and woman are ever growing and learning on their skills and ability of peace making, diplomacy, and character. They are to under go character fixes and improvement before they can even start training, as they need to think about how to improve the community, how to help, and how to think critically consistently. And when they are finally ready they start training on their physical ability, strength, range, and lethality. The first day of training is the only day of training they don't use a unloaded weapon, or a dull sword, in training. Standard training sessions last anywhere from eight months, to five years, depending on the person's ability, strength, and determination. Those who serve in the training session longer are usually training for a Higher rank above the standard fieldsmen, either a general or a servant of Bud himself. Upon exiting the training programs they are still required to meet strict and harsh living standards. These men and woman never really stop training even when they have succeeded. For this the Hero's are possibly the best fighters in the eastern seaboard. Militia - Town Guard: Militia / Town guard have been seeing a lot of change and post-collapse militarization. These forces are being armed with service rifles, service pistols, services shot-guns, and services snipers. All of those weapons are mass produced by a secondary company co-founded by the German Engineering and production company Otto-Klopp Inc. These rifles are mass produced and made to a military grade standard. These forces are also armored with a medium plate vest armor, and other protective plates in other area's. Being a sort of militarized police force, these units are to govern the internal affairs of the HDT. Hardened with patrol vehicles acting like cop car's in the way back when times. Empowered by War Trucks, these troops can act as attackers with armored trucks that have heavy MG's on them.